Crunchy Courtyard
- | characters = Knight | champion = Nutty Knight | new = in | released = | difficulty = Somewhat hard | previous = Fizzy Falls | next = Choco Rio Grande }} Story Before episode: A jousting knight is on a rocking horse and cannot move. After episode: Tiffi pops on two coconut wheels and suddenly the jousting knight zooms around the courtyard. New things *Technically, nothing new is added. However, in level 677, special candies can be seen behind liquorice locks for the very first time. Previously, when special candies were behind locks, the lock would behave just like marmalade until an update would come, replacing the lock with marmalade. However, the locks in level 677 are required to be broken just like normal liquorice locks. Levels Crunchy Courtyard continues the unfortunate trend of having no moves levels or timed levels, just like the previous episode. As a result, there is an increase in jelly levels. Ingredients levels are also in abundance, unlike the past two episodes. This episode has one somewhat hard levels: 676 and five hard levels: 667, 668, 670, 672, and 679. Overall, it's easier than the previous episode, Fizzy Falls. } | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |35 | style="text-align:center;" |10,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |Second level which has a Variable difficulty. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |50 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |40 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |First time a special candy is behind liquorice locks. |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |50,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |45 | style="text-align:center;" |40,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |- | style="background-color: ;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" |30 | style="text-align:center;" |20,000 | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | | style="text-align:center;" | |} Gallery Story= Crunchy Courtyard Beginning.png|Before story Crunchy Courtyard End.png|After story Crunchy Courtyard End1.png|Now I can move! Crunchy Courtyard-bg before Animating.gif|Crunchy Courtyard before story animation Crunchy Courtyard-bg after Animating.gif|Crunchy Courtyard after story animation |-| Levels= Level 666 Reality V2.png|Level 666 - |link=Level 666 Level 667 Reality.png|Level 667 - |link=Level 667 Level 668 Reality.png|Level 668 - |link=Level 668 669Reality.png|Level 669 - |link=Level 669 Level 670 Reality before.png|Level 670 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 670 Level 670 Reality after.png|Level 670 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 670 Reality level 671 nerfed.png|Level 671 - |link=Level 671 Level 672 Reality.png|Level 672 - |link=Level 672 Level 673 Reality new.png|Level 673 - |link=Level 673 Level 674 Reality.png|Level 674 - |link=Level 674 Level 675 Reality before.png|Level 675 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 675 Reality after.png|Level 675 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 675 Level 676 Reality.png|Level 676 - |link=Level 676 Level 677 Reality.png|Level 677 - |link=Level 677 Level 678 Reality.png|Level 678 - |link=Level 678 Level 679 Reality.png|Level 679 - |link=Level 679 Level 680 Reality.png|Level 680 - |link=Level 680 |-| Champion title= Nutty Knight.png|Champion title |-| Icon= Crunchycourtyard.png|Episode icon Trivia *This is the 3rd episode in a row which there was no text in the story. *This is the fifth time an episode's name shares a word with another episode name in Reality, with Crunchy Castle. The first time was with Candy Town, Candy Factory, Candy Clouds, and Candy Kaiju, second time with Chocolate Mountains and Chocolate Barn, third time with Jelly Jungle and Jelly Wagon, and fourth with Wafer Wharf and Wafer Windmill. If the Dreamworld series are added in as well, it will be a total of eight times (adding Sleepy Slopes and Sleepy Sunrise, Funky Factory and Funky Fortress, and Bonkers Bakery and Blooming Bakery). *This episode has no timed and moves levels. *This episode continues the trend of having cake bombs. *This episode continues the trend of not having Jelly levels as an episode finale and levels that end in 0 as Jelly levels. *This episode breaks the trend of having no levels that have 51 moves or higher (Level 666 has 66 moves). *This episode marks the return of the colour bomb + colour bomb combination, last seen in Delicious Drifts (Level 254). *This episode contains a hell's cluster, which consists of levels 670-674. *The mobile version of this episode is blue. *The episode's pathway and colour are relatively the same as that of Gummy Gardens's. *The background on mobile devices does not show the coconut wheels on the Knight's horse. *This is the first Reality episode without its Dreamworld counterpart. *This episode was released exactly one year before the release of Snack Shack. Category:World Eight Category:Released Episodes of 2014 Category:Reality episodes Category:Somewhat hard episodes